


Human (The Journey of Wan Prompt)

by TheJourneyOfWan1006



Series: The Journey of Wan Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Gen, OCs - Freeform, avatar wan - Freeform, wan/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJourneyOfWan1006/pseuds/TheJourneyOfWan1006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario based on that created by my deviantart friend, LuvAdventure123.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human (The Journey of Wan Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar and Legend of Korra!

“Let's just stay here for awhile...” was Kara's only response to his question. Her voice was low and melancholy, and her breaths were slow and slightly jagged as she was trying to relax in the company of her friend. Wan could feel this as she was leaning on his right shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind her doing. Despite the issue that was at hand back at their camp site, Kara needed time to think and reflect and Wan thought Moriko needed the same, despite her being more stubborn about the situation. For the most part he remained neutral, no sides were taken. He tried to reason with Moriko first prior to looking for Kara who had ran off in a fit of tears before, only for Moriko to yell “Yeah go cry about it!” when she left and told Wan to “back off” and “mind his own business”. To him it was his business because two people he really cared about had a few clashing differences that weren't expressed in the best of ways. The last he saw Moriko was when he saw her sit on a tree branch with her arms crossed and her Koala-Sloth wrapped around her torso. Night fell and he figured Kara was more open to reason, so he decided to search for her, hoping she hadn't ran off too far.  
~  
The rest of the night was rather calm. Kara and Wan hadn't talked much since he found her alone, but when they sat together in silence, they just looked at the stars above them, and Kara was first to fall asleep, still leaning on Wan's shoulder. “It's kinda cold tonight isn't it?, not a cloud in the sky though, no sign of rain...just a few stars out. It's beautiful isn't it Kara?” he gently spoke to her as a way to brighten her mood and break the silence. She didn't respond; little did he know she fell asleep, and he learned this as he could hear slow breathing and quiet snoring coming from her. He looked down to her and saw her body had relaxed and she looked rather peaceful, he quietly chuckled to himself as he remembered he wrapped his scarf around her when he felt the goosebumps on her arms from the chilly weather. He sighed, “We'll pick this up tomorrow”.  
~  
The next morning was rather bright and sunny, for the rest of the night before, the both of them unknowingly leaned into eachother on the same tree. It was still really early, but Kara was the first to wake up. Upon blinking a few times to realize it was morning, she wiped sleep from her eyes, and was quick to slide away from Wan who was still asleep when she realized how close their faces were to eachother when she woke. 

Her hands suddenly grabbed onto her stomach upon hearing it growl and shushed it since she didn't want to wake up Wan just yet. When she stood up, she stretched and decided to search for something for breakfast for a little while. For awhile she had forgotten that she was upset with anybody but when she did, she chose to breathe and wait until Wan awoke, so she could talk to him before settling anything with Moriko. As if she'd be willing to speak to me anyway... was all she thought when she sighed, and she hated thinking this way. She touched the scarf she remembered Wan had placed on her shoulders the night before.  
~  
About a half hour later, Wan's eyes slowly opened and he awoke. He was in shock when he realized the space next to him was empty, even his scarf was gone still. Then he heard the voice that barely spoke lastnight in a more upbeat manner. “Morning!”

He was surprised at the change in attitude and wondered if she had felt any better. “You're awake? Is this the same Kara that usually sleeps in longer than us?” his tone was playful, but it was true that Kara slept in longer than anybody else, at least longer than him and even Moriko. She wasn't even much of a nightly cat-owl, but she still managed to sleep longer. She was mostly quiet, but he heard a small laugh from her, “First time for everything I guess.” 

“Hey,” he started. She turned her head to him, “do you...feel any better?” he asked. 

Kara sighed, and shrugged. “Yeah, a little. I just don't know if Moriko would be willing to talk to me again...she's right about me you know.”

Wan understood her concern. He knew how Moriko can be at times when she gets like this, but he became used to it when it was Raava he often clashed with on their previous travels. He stood up from where he had slept and walked to her. 

“Hey,” he spoke again. This time she didn't turn to look at him, as she started to feel her eyes burn and well up again but she was quick to wipe her eyes. One of his hands lightly gripped the scarf he had put on her as he was pulling her into a hug. “I feel awful, what am I supposed to say to her?” she spoke, her voice was quiet again. Wan took strands of her hair that was obstructing her face and gently tucked them behind one of her ears, then straightened out the scarf she wore. “I'm sure we'll figure something out. Keep in mind that she's still a little new to this human thing called friendship,” he started with. “She's not like those that lived among other humans like you and I have. We just gotta give her some time.” he spoke reassuringly.

Kara understood. She had wondered what it had been like for both Wan and Moriko to have lived with the spirits for so long, but Wan had lived on a lion turtle before while Moriko never did, so he at least understood both perspectives of both species.

“You're right,” she said. “Maybe I overreacted...”

“Well, I wouldn't say that. I don't think it's anyone's fault.” he responded. Kara nodded to herself and slowly released herself from Wan's embrace, her cheeks slightly pink. 

They both then gently smiled at eachother upon eye contact. The topic shifted, “You know, you look nice in your mother's scarf.” Wan said. 

She looked at the scarf still wrapped around her shoulders, “Oh...right,” she quietly spoke to herself and was about to remove it so she could give it back to him. It was gifted to him by her mother after all when he had visited their city. When he saw that she was about to hand it to him, he gestured to her for her to stop, “Why don't you hang on to it? At least until we go back.” he suggested and smiled at her.

“Really? You don't mind?” she asked him. 

“I think you need it more than I do right now.”

She looked at the deep red material in her hands and stroked it with her fingers. He wondered what was going on in her mind. “I miss her.” was all she said. Kara had wondered what advice her mother would have given her if she knew what was going on. It's been at least a year since she left her tribe's settlement-her family behind. She also missed Nita, who was her closest friend then, but she wasn't in the city at the time when Kara met Wan. She wanted them to meet one day. Everything seemed so easy with them, little to no arguments as of yet, and they clicked so well together. It seemed that way when she met Moriko too, but there were some minor issues that still stood in the way. No one is perfect, and some relationships could be complicated like that, but it could be overcome. 

“Kara? Are you okay?” she heard Wan's voice call to her. She looked at him and saw the concern on his face. She slowly but surely glided to him and wrapped her arms with her right hand gripping the scarf, around his neck pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.” was all she said. 

“What for?” he asked. She pulled away to look at his face, “For everything. You didn't have to come looking for me, Wan, but you did...I'm glad.” 

He looked into her eyes; to him they resembled the night skies that they liked to look at together, being reflected in the water. Beautiful, welcoming. Like her. 

“Kara...I'll always be here. For you, for Moriko, for everyone, and I will do everything I can to help. Not because I have to...I want to...The world almost ended because of me, and while I may be able to control all the elements and have all this power, I'm far from perfect, I'm not like other humans, but that's what I am. Human. Just like you two.” then he took a breath.

Kara was quiet for a moment as she pondered to herself, but she felt..better. Almost confident again. 

“Wan?” she asked for his attention. He looked to her, ready to hear what more she wanted to say. 

“I think I'm ready to go back now.” she finally said, she took a deep breath, and gently smiled.


End file.
